


Хэнд-джайв

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Tigerland (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пэкстон и Бозз удачно пользуются редким моментом свободного времени</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хэнд-джайв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hand-Jive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47125) by [Devilc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc). 



> Хэнд-джайв - танец афроамериканского происхождения, появившийся в США в начале 1940-х. Джайв является разновидностью свинга с быстрыми и свободными движениями рук.

Никаких поцелуев – у Бозза разбита губа. Лишь его горячее тяжелое дыхание прямо в грудь Пэкстону, и их яростно двигающиеся руки, потому что у них есть всего пять минут…  
Не правда ли, это так забавно – как Бозз из кожи вон лезет, чтобы найти себе и всем, кому только сможет, лазейку из армии. И быть пойманными вот так, со спущенными до середины бедра штанами, с руками друг у друга на белье, остервенело надрачивающими – это самый верный способ. 

Но, бля, если ты собираешься слинять из армии, для этого нужен настоящий повод, а не помощь приятелю в снятии напряжения, верно?

То, что между ними – это не пидорское слюнявое дерьмо, чувак, потому что им нравятся девушки. Они оба всегда волочились за девчонками. И если Бозз хочет, чтобы их вышвырнули, то на это должны быть веские, законные причины, а не враньё о том, что они геи.

Несмотря на то, что Бозз хитрый и изворотливый, Пэкстон отчасти ожидает, что в любую секунду может зайти сержант Томас, но он по-прежнему сомневается, что это именно то, что спланировал Бозз. Но такая неопределённость, чувак, лишь ещё больше обостряет их положение.

Он так сильно кончает, что на долю секунды у него подгибаются колени.

Это точно не пидорская херня. Просто иногда передергивать самому ничем не лучше. Потому что это круто – протянуть руку и дотронуться до кого-то.

Два парня. Дружеский акт. Ничего больше.

(Кроме тех моментов, когда это не так. Кроме таких моментов, как сейчас – когда Бозз работает не на себя, когда его глаза влажные и широко открыты.)

Но у Пэкстона нет на это времени, не здесь, не сейчас; молния, пуговица, быстрая проверка, всё ли в порядке, нет ли каких-нибудь пятен – господи, сержант Томас так уставится на них. Но глаза Бозза снова блестят словно агаты, и на его лице вновь появляется эта его типичная ухмылка.

Та ухмылка, которую Пэкстон не хотел бы больше никогда видеть.


End file.
